Red Light District
by biological.experiment
Summary: Here's a short, little writing prompt I received: Bella is taken to a strip club for her bachelorette party. Alice/Bella pairing.


"Come on, Bella!" everyone called after growing impatient with the brunette.

With a sigh, Bella got out of the car and straightened the short dress she was forced to wear.

After eight years, her friends still didn't get her. She didn't wear dresses, she didn't go out, and she most certainly did not go to strip clubs. However, her friends thought that that was exactly what the virgin needed as part of her bachelorette party. With a resigned sigh, Bella allowed herself to be marched across the parking lot and into the dimly lit building.

On any other occasion, Bella would never be caught in downtown in Port Angeles' red light district. The only reason they came to Portland to begin with was the simple fact that there was no nightlife in Forks.

Good old Forks, Washington. It was where Bella and her friends had spent high school together and miraculously managed to migrate back to after college; of all places in the world. Granted, Bella had the opportunity to move south after graduating. She could either go to Florida, where her mother currently resided, or back to Arizona, where she had spent much of her childhood, but Bella decided to go back to Forks. It was where her father lived and where her friends were slowly moving back to. Her choice of location might also be highly influenced by the simple fact that her fiancé's family happened to reside in Forks at the current moment.

Bella had transferred into Forks High midway through her sophomore year, right when the early graduation for some seniors were being held. One senior in particular was a Mr. Edward Cullen. Due to the gap in their ages, it wasn't until Bella went away to college that she happened to meet the "prince" everyone had fawned over. Even then, it had been a fluke accident due to the difference in their majors. However, as most relationships happen, one thing led to another and before Bella knew it the mark of their fourth anniversary was upon them, and in turn, Edward's proposal. Which in turn led to Bella's current predicament: the strip club.

Glancing around the waiting room, Bella couldn't help but fidget as their party was checked in.

"Are you sure we have to do this?" Bella whispered to Angela.

"Yep," Angela grinned.

"Don't worry, you can check out the girls with us," Mike offered, slinging an arm across Bella's shoulders.

Sliding out from beneath the arm, Bella politely smiled while trying not to shudder. Since high school the blonde had held an unhealthy crush on her, and even after learning about her engagement, Mike continued to hit on Bella.

"You don't have to check out the girls, Bella," Jessica interrupted as she stepped up to hug Mike. Unfortunately, this was the exact reason Bella couldn't out right disown Mike. He was now married to Jessica, bless her heart. "It's a mixed club, so you'll be able to check out the men with us."

"Right this way, please," the host interrupted the conversation.

Dragging her feet, Bella was led through the heavy doors. The first onslaught to her senses was the loud music thrumming throughout the open chamber. As Bella walked along the dark corridor to their private booth, however, Bella's sight improved as it adjusted to the dark lighting. By the time the group settled into their seats, brown hues were able to take in the immediate surroundings, which very quickly turned into actually studying the entirety of the club as she became uninterested in watching the man stripping on the stage.

Along with the stage and the three poles that were placed upon it, Bella spotted individual, smaller stages scattered throughout a group of single bucket seats within lower area within the establishment. Upon each stage in the pit, as Bella decided to dub the area, was a single pole, some of which were currently occupied. Above the pit were two rows of elevated areas, each occupied with a few tables for small groups. Beyond that, where Bella's group had been situated, were individual lounge areas filled with couches and a couple of small side tables for larger parties. The last area that Bella noticed were the private rooms that lined the outskirts of the open chamber. Along with a set of crimson curtains that could be pulled closed, the shadows easily hid the occupants inside.

Deciding that Bella would have preferred a private room instead of being in the open, Bella simply sunk further into the couch as the next stripper came on stage with the change in music. Unlike his ivory comrade, this individual had ebony flesh that was topped with closely cropped dark curls, a stark contrast to the blonde lad who had just performed.

"When are the girls going to come out?" Mike whined, sinking into the couch in a pout.

"It's not like you'll be getting any," Tyler teased.

"Nor you," Angela retorted, crossing her arms as she leaned into Tyler's side. Dating since high school, the pair eventually tied the knot a couple of years into college.

"I don't want to watch other girls," Jessica protested in response to Mike's comment.

"Then why did you pick a mixed club?" Tyler retorted.

Unlike usual bachelorette parties, where it would be limited to just girls, Bella's friends decided that it should be a co-ed get together. It was probably due to the simple fact that Bella really only had two female friends remaining from Forks, who in turn happened to be married to two of the three male friends she retained. Instead of a small group holding a quiet celebration, the group decided to go to a mixed strip club for a louder and crazier outing.

"Eric, my man," Mike began as he leaned away from Jessica to grab another drink. "You'll have to carry us tonight."

Over the years, the group had come to the agreement that you would be on the available list until the deed was done and you were a proud owner of a ball and chain. As the only 'single' male in the lot, despite the fact that he was in a relationship, Mike and Tyler had been counting on Eric to call over all the attractive women in the club for a good show. Similarly, Bella was required to do the same for Jessica and Angela.

"Bring them on!" Eric boasted.

Shaking her head, Bella just smiled faintly as she listened to the continued conversation with only one ear. The rest of her attention, she directed back to the main stage. If she watched the entertainers as a form of theater performance, Bella was able to keep from blushing. It also helped her cope when her friends started to ask her who she wanted for a lap dance. By critiquing their performance, Bella was able to decline each offer, telling them that she wanted to wait for someone who caught her attention based off skill and not just pick one at random. If the group hadn't been on their second bottle of crown by that point, she probably wouldn't have gotten away with her responses.

As the hours ticked by, everyone in the group eventually received at least one lap dance. Everyone that is, except Bella.

Continuing to turn down each offer, it wasn't until Angela caught Bella staring a bit longer at one particular individual that the deed was sealed.

After Bella excused herself for a bit of fresh air, Angela informed the group of who Bella's partner would be. Excited at the turn of events, Jessica dashed off to go fetch her and ask if she was free.

When Bella returned, she stopped at the edge of the couch and scrutinized each member as they all smiled a bit too wolf-like at her. "What?" Bella finally asked, slightly afraid to sit back down.

"Oh, nothing," Angela replied. As she pulled Bella to sit down on the couch beside her, her grin grew in size. "We have a present for you," Angela giggled.

It was then that Bella noticed a new presence amongst the group.

Standing there, clad in a pair lacy panties, a matching black bra, thigh length stockings, and heels was the petite pixie she had been watching only moments ago on stage. Unlike all the other performers, this one had caught Bella's attention on multiple accords. Along with her short, spiky hair that framed her elegantly structured face and complimented her attire while clashing drastically against her ivory skin, Bella had been entranced by her performance.

The woman had been the only individual to not discard all her clothing during the dance, which most of the audience did not mind, not with her routine. By the end of the show, the woman had practically made the pole bend and orgasm beneath her touch as she used her entire body to twirl about on stage. As a result, Bella, along with everyone else in the establishment, had wished they were that pole.

"Hello," the woman spoke as Bella sat there speechless.

Unable to speak, Bella simply allowed her eyes to travel over the woman. Taking in the details she had missed from the distance, brown eyes watched as petite arms locked behind a trim torso to allow dainty hands to clutch at a pair of toned arms.

It wasn't until Bella received a sharp elbow to her ribs that she was able to look away. Glaring momentarily at Angela, who tilted her head obviously at the pixie, Bella finally returned the greeting.

"H-hi."

"I was informed that you had requested a lap dance."

As her eyes widened in horror, Bella frantically glanced around. It quickly dawned on her that her friends had set her up by their smug expressions.

"I apologize for the trouble," Bella began, only to be cut off by another elbow to the ribs. On any other occasion, Bella would have protested. However, as the sound of soft chimes rang in her ear, Bella's mind went blank while basking in the sound of the woman's laughter.

"Your friends were very convincing in requesting a special dance just for you," the woman explained, green eyes dancing in amusement.

"You really don't have to," Bella objected once again.

"I usually don't," the woman admitted, "but I think I'll make an exception this once."

"Really, you don't have-" Bella began again before silenced by an elbow for a third time.

"Come on, Bella!" Tyler complained.

"Just one lap dance!" Eric reassured.

"You'll never get another chance," Jessica pointed out.

"If you don't want it, I'll take it," Mike offered.

It was at that last comment that made up Bella's mind. For some reason it really didn't sit well thinking of the woman touching Mike in any fashion. She wasn't jealous of the woman, but of Mike.

"Fine."

"Come on, Bella. It's why we, wait, what? You'll do it?" Angela repeated, her argument getting cut part way through as Bella agreed.

"Is that okay?" Bella asked, not her group, but the woman standing before her.

Her answer was rather clear as the raven haired pixie held out a single hand. "Come, Bella."

Shivering as she heard her name roll off the woman's tongue, Bella slid her hand into the woman's and rose to her feet. As she stood beside the woman, Bella noticed not only the slight height difference, but also a delightful fragrance that emitted from the woman before her.

"Wait!"

"Where are you going?"

"You can't leave!"

Turning her head, Bella arched an eyebrow as all three men complained at once.

"Come on, Bella! You can't leave us hanging! It's much hotter watching two girls get it on than watching a guy on our wives or a girl with a man beneath," Mike complained, nearly whining.

"I don't want to be watched though," Bella deadpanned.

"You heard the lady, boys," the woman replied as she slipped her arm about Bella's waist.

Pulled into the pixie's side, Bella had to refrain from relaxing into the hold as their bodies molded surprisingly well together.

"How will we know she actually went through with it?" Tyler debated.

"Oh, you'll know." With a wink, Bella was led away to one of the private rooms.


End file.
